The Pet Show
The Pet Show is the twenty-fourth'US'/eighteenth'EU' episode from the first season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Garfield has Odie compete in a pet show against Nermal to get the grand prize. Plot While asleep in the backyard, Garfield is woken up by Nermal who decides to inform him of a pet show in town. Nermal ridicules Garfield, claiming that Garfield is jealous because he is uncute and cannot do any tricks. Garfield retaliates by throwing Nermal into a trash can, before Nermal reveals that the grand prize is a hundred pounds of Vito's lasagna. Nermal figures that someone like Garfield would simply be laughed at by the judges, which later happens when Garfield tries to enter. Jon apologizes to Garfield about not making it, which leads to Odie to try and comfort Garfield. When one of the judges comes to tell Jon about their decision, he notices Odie and recommends that Jon enters him in the contest. Garfield quickly convinces Odie to enter, promising that they can "share" the prize if Odie wins. After Garfield hears that there are eighty-two other contestants, he decides to help get rid of most by convincing them that Vito now only makes "healthy" lasagna, and that another pet show has a superior lasagna prize on the east side of town. Garfield finds that he missed one contestant, and hears that the last two left are Odie and Nermal. They start the first part of the contest by measuring cuteness. Odie is able to perform well, but Garfield realizes that he isn't able to outperform Nermal. To allow Odie to win, Garfield puts cotton into the dog's ears, and scratches on a blackboard during Nermal's routine, leaving the judges to give Nermal low scores. The second part measures intelligence, and involves finding two matching slippers from two piles. Nermal easily finds the pair while Odie takes multiple hours to find the slipper's mate. When Garfield tries to figure out Odie's lack of success, he is reminded of the cotton from before. The final part of the contest consists of an obstacle course. When started, Odie falls hopelessly behind, making Nermal the apparent winner. Refusing to let Nermal win, Garfield takes a camera Jon has, and distracts Nermal with a photo-op, allowing Odie to cross the finish line. Afterward, Garfield greedily gives Odie a tiny slice of the prize lasagna while he runs off with the rest. However, he is confronted by Odie and the other contestants, who found out they were tricked. Garfield then offers each of them a tiny slice, before chasing him away. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Nermal Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Pet Show Host/Judge (voiced by Wally Wingert) Minor Characters *Harry *Unnamed Weiner Dog (voiced by Frank Welker) *Unnamed Brown Cat (voiced by Frank Welker) *Vito *Rottweiler *Unnamed Doberman *Fluffykins *Judges Trivia *The building which slightly resembles the Parthenon was formerly Mama Meany's Pizza Palace from Perfect Pizza. *According to calculation, there are 27 lasagnas in the tray. *Harry was in the contest, despite being a stray. *Parts of the plot were loosely based off of "Best of Breed"; both feature pet shows and Garfield trying to get Nermal to lose. In the former, Garfield was in the pet show, while in this episode, Odie participates with Garfield helping him. Cultural References *One of the objects from the intelligence round is an autographed photo of Elvis Presley. Goofs *While the exterior of the building is shown, Vito's Pizzeria has neither windows nor the interior design. *The Pizzeria returned to its standard paint; a different paint (which is more commonly used) was shown at the end of "Perfect Pizza" and in "Jon's Night Out". Category:The Garfield Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes